pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmander
/ |dexcekalos=083 |gen=Generation I |evointo=Charmeleon |species=Lizard Pokémon |type=Fire |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=18.7 lbs. |metweight=8.5 kg |ability=Blaze |dw=Solar Power |color=Red |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |evo= }} Charmander (Japanese: ヒトカゲ Hitokage) is a -type Pokémon. It, along with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, is a Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region. Biology Physiology Charmander is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a light yellow color. Charmander, along with all of its evolved forms, has a flame that is constantly burning on the end of their tails. Natural Abilities As a natural ability, Charmander can produce flames inside of itself and project them from its mouth, meaning that it can breathe fire. The power of its flame attacks can be gauged by the size of the flame on its tail. Behavior Charmander is easily the most mild-mannered and well- behaved of it's evolution line. It's feelings and emotions can be read by the flame on the tip of it's tail. If it grows that means it's angry or is about to attack. Habitat Charmander is rarely found in the wild since it's a starter Pokemon. Sometimes they gather in extremely hot areas such as active volcanoes or in craggy mountains and in caves along the coast of the Sevii Islands. Evolution Charmander evolves into Charmeleon starting at level 16, and from Charmeleon, evolves into Charizard starting at level 36. Game info Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. |yellow=The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. |gold=The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. |silver=The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |crystal=If it's healthy, the flame on the tip of its tail will burn vigorously, even if it gets a bit wet. |ruby=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |sapphire=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |emerald=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged. |firered=From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. |leafgreen=It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. |diamond=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |pearl=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |platinum=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |heartgold=The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. |soulsilver=The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |black=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |white=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |black 2=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |white 2=The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. |x=The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. |y=From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. |or=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. |as=The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.}} Locations |redblue = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity = One |yellow = Received from a Trainer on Route 24 |yrarity = One |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = None |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity = One |diamondpearl = Trade |dprarity = None |platinum = Trade |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red |hgssrarity = One |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None |black2white2 = Poké Transfer, Dream World |b2w2rarity = None |xy = Received as a gift from Professor Sycamore |xyrarity = Only One |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Charmander |Snap = Volcano |Stadium = Gym Leader Castle |Channel = Mt. Snowfall |Trozei = Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Starter Pokémon, Fiery Field (5F-8F) |PMD2 = Starter Pokémon, Giant Volcano (1F-19F), Dark Crater (B1F-B10F) |Ranger1 = Jungle Relic |Ranger2 = Ranger School, Volcano Cave |Rumble = Fiery Furnace}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Metal Claw|50|95|35|Steel||Cool|4|0}} • 19 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal||Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Nidoran♂, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Rhyperior, Chikorita|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 004 front.png |yspr = Y 004 front.png |grnspr = GR 004 front.png |gldspr = G 004 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 004 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 004 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 004 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 004 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 004 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 004 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 004 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 004 front.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Charmander HGSS.png |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Charmander BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Charmander BW.gif |b2w2spr = Charmander BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Charmander BW.gif |Vback = Charmander Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Charmander BW Back.gif |xyspr = Charmander XY.gif |xysprs = Charmander Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Charmander XY.gif |orassprs = Charmander Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Charmander Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Charmander Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum obtained a Charmander in the episode Charmander - The Stray Pokémon. This Charmander was first seen waiting on a rock when it was abandoned by its original trainer, Damian. Ash became angry for seeing this Pokémon so neglected. Even with the risk of dying, this Charmander waited in harsh weather conditions for its trainer, though the trainer never came. Ash helped in its recovery by taking it to a Pokémon Center, where it would later leave, only to find Ash and become his Pokémon. Ash had Charmander for thirty-two episodes. After beating a herd of Exeggutor in The March of the Exeggutor Squad, it evolved into Charmeleon. Ritchie owned a Charmander, first seen in the episode "A Friend In Deed". He nicknamed this Charmander "Zippo". It is also seen in Friend and Foe Alike and "Friends in the End". He is later seen as an evolved Charmeleon. A Charmander appears as one of the main characters in the special Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Since Professor Oak gives out Charmander as a starter Pokémon, he is seen with one in Journey to the Starting Line, A Six Pack Attack! and The Right Place at the Right Mime. Charmander also appears in the opening for the Indigo League season, otherwise known as the first season, of the anime. Another Charmander also appeared in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. *Trevor's Charmander *Kanto Fair Host's Charmander *Giovanni's Charmander *Charmandertwo *Charmander (Team Go-Getters) Trivia *According to Ash's Pokédex (known as 'Dexter'), Charmander is known as the Salamander Pokémon. *Charmander is the tallest out of the Fire-type Starter Pokémon. Name in other languages *'''Japanese:ヒトカゲ (Hitokage in Romaji) from the Japanese words Hi (火) which means fire and Tokage (蜥蜴) which means lizard, when joined it is Hitokage (火蜥蜴) which means a fire lizard or salamander. *'English:' Charmander's English name comes from combining the words "Char" which means burn and the latter half of "Salamander". *'French:' "Salamèche" is a combination of the words "salamandre" ''(salamander) and ''"mèche"(wick). *'German:' Glumanda Gallery 004Charmander_OS_anime.png 004Charmander_OS_anime_2.png 004Charmander_OS_anime_3.png 004Charmander_AG_anime.png 004Charmander_Dream.png 004Charmander_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 004Charmander_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams_2.png 004Charmander_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams_3.png 004Charmander_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams_4.png 004Charmander_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 004Charmander_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 004Charmander_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 004Charmander_3D_Pro.png 004Charmander_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg ca:Charmander pl:Charmander ru:Чармандер Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon